Crash Devlin
Backstory and facts ^'Facts^' Crash is a 17 year old boy that kills people for money. He has a boss that no one knows so much about, all they know is that he is dangerous. His name is Mr. Carmichael. He is 6'1 feet tall. He has piercing on his ear and some tattoos and scars on his body. He is born the 20th february on a rainy storm night in St. Goar in germany. Crash also has a backpack that he has his small weapons in and some red, pitch black glasses that he uses when killing. Crash lives in secret with a girl named Addison in a house, the girl is the assistant to Crash’s boss. Crash doesn't really like soft Addison but respects her because she lets him live with him. Crash has a scythe as a weapon, he also use guns and knives but mostly his scythe. He is skilled with his scythe and knives, but not that much with guns. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- ^Personality^ Crash is a rude young man because of his trust issues, he is also pretty clumsy and dumb. He is creepy crazy and he can go over the limit sometimes. When you actually get to know him so is he a kind hearted dork, he does anything for his loved ones. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ^Backstory^ Crash lived a normal life until the age of 6, his dad was a scientist and his mom was a housewife, he didn’t have any siblings he was the only child in the family. Crash and his mother had a strong relationship, Crash truly loved his mom(not love love tho lololol). Crash’s father wasn’t home that often so he didn’t have such a good relationship with his son or wife. The only thing the family didn’t know about Crash father was that he worked black, that means that he does not work legally. He creates things and sell them to criminals, as weapons and different poisons that is deadly. Then one night Crash’s father got home drunk from a party with his friends, and because he was drunk he told his wife everything about the illegally work he has done. Crash mother got in shock, she was in confusion, disappointment and anger, she started to scream at him. Crash’s father got mad and screamed back and even without knowing it they had started a argument. Crash was sleeping at the time because it was night time, but he got woken up by all the screaming so he walked down the stairs and watched the whole thing. Crash wasn’t used to see his parents fight like this so he started to cry, he was standing in the door opening to the kitchen crying all confused and terrified. The parents didn’t see the crying little boy and continued argumenting. Crash’s father got enough so he took one of the knives from the kitchen…..and stabbed Crash’s mother, he stabbed her about 10 times. Crash was standing in the door opening traumatized, he was looking at his dead mother's body with tears in his eyes. He was shaking and felt like the whole room was shaking too. He ran to the dead body and begged his mother to wake up he shaked and hugged her, but she was dead... The father grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away from the body and said: “If you tell anyone about this you will get the same fate like her. Got it?” '' Crash nodded and was shaking. ''He just lost the person he loved. One years passed by and the case of Crash’s mother's death was marked as suicide, people thinks she took her own life because of all the stress in her life...and few thinks it was because of Crash. Crash had a hard time on school and in social life, he was bullied and no one wanted to talk to him because everyone thought he was the reason of his mother’s death. He didn’t have any friends but a girl named Sam. Sam was always there for him, she always protected him from the bullies and never left his side. They were really close. One day Crash’s father Edward took his son to the lab and Crash saw many things a child shouldn’t see, he saw massive of dead bodies and so much blood. Edward kept taking Crash with him to the lab so he started to get used to all the gore but he didn’t like it. At the age of 8 his father started to abuse him, and slowly the rage in him growed and growed. Then one day he started to feel ill, he started to get sick, he coughed up blood and started to see blurry. This continued in 2 weeks but one day he felt like he got better so he went to his school but after few classes he felt ill again, he felt like he was going to vomit so he ran to the toilets, and after came the bullies. They started to harass him and pushed him, Crash’s rage raised more and started to attack them but the was to weak so get got beaten up by them for trying to punch them. Crash’s father found out that he got beaten up so he insulted Crash for beginning weak and for beginning a disappointment to the family's name. That made Crash angry and the rage growed. This continued until the age of 10 and Crash got more and more cold hearted. One day Crash was sitting in the kitchen doing his homework then his father came in, he was angry for something so he started to yell at Crash, but Crash yelled back. Edward got shocked and slapped him. Next day Edward took Crash with him too a trade, Edward was going to trade some dangerous weapons in the forest with Mr. Carmichael. Crash and Edward walked into the forest and waited, Crash had a bandage on his cheek because of the slap he got yesterday. Crash didn’t say a word today, he was just standing there. Then Edward started to talk about how useless Crash was..and accidentally started to talk about Crash’s mother, in a rude way-- (will continue later)